shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Call your name ＜Gv＞
Call your name ＜Gv＞ es la novena canción en el Disco 1 y décimo primera canción (versión instrumental) en el Disco 2 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 3 Original Soundtrack, escrita por mpi e interpretada por Gemie. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano, siendo además el tema de cierre (ending) de las OADs 6 y 7, que son la adaptación al anime de la serie de novelas ligeras Lost Girls. Ambas partes de la trilogía son adaptaciones de la novela visual "Muralla Sina, Adiós", protagonizada por Annie Leonhart. Gv significa "Gemie version", que se traduce como Versión de Gemie. La canción es un arreglo o versión alternativa de Call your name. Videos Muralla Sina, Adiós: Parte 1 Muralla Sina, Adiós: Parte 2 Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= She lost her brother a month ago His picture on the wall And it reminds me When she brings me coffee... her smile I wish I could be with her until my last day She said She gave all her love to me We dreamt a new life Some place to be at peace But things changed... Suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster (*) I'm crying Missing my lover I don't have the power On my side forever (**) Oh Where is my lover And I got no power I'm standing alone, no way Calling out your name I said I gave all my love to you We dreamt a new house Some place to be at peace But things changed... Suddenly I lost my dreams in this disaster We don't know what is wrong tonight Everybodys got no place to hide No one's left and there's no one to go on All I know is my life is gone (*) Repeat (**) RepeatLetra |-| Español= Ella perdió a su hermano hace un mes Su foto en la muralla Y me recuerda Cuando me trae café... su sonrisa Ojalá pudiera estar con ella hasta mi último día Ella dijo que me dio todo su amor Soñamos una nueva vida Un lugar para estar en paz Pero las cosas cambiaron... De repente Perdí mis sueños en este desastre (*) Estoy llorando Extrañando a mi amada No tengo el poder De mi lado para siempre (**) Oh, donde esta mi amada Y no tengo poder Estoy solo, de ninguna manera Llamando tu nombre Dije que te di todo mi amor Soñamos una casa nueva Un lugar para estar en paz Pero las cosas cambiaron... De repente Perdí mis sueños en este desastre No sabemos lo que está mal esta noche No todo el mundo tiene un lugar para esconderse No queda nadie y no hay nadie a quien seguir Todo lo que sé es mi vida se ha ido (*) Repetir (**) Repetir Curiosidades * Fue utilizada como la canción de los tráilers de "Muralla Sina, Adiós" (parte 1 y 2) del anime Ataque a los Titanes. Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings